


Imaginary Universe

by Tarlan



Series: Romancing McShep [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: romancingmcshep, M/M, Parallel Universes, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps John touched something, or maybe it was him, but this was a parallel universe and Rodney wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Universe

**Author's Note:**

> **romancingmcshep** Day 13  
>  **trope_bingo** : imaginary friend

"Who are you talking to, McKay? An imaginary friend?"

Rodney glanced around, looking confused for a moment because John was standing behind him only moments earlier, being a nuisance as always with his inability to keep his hands glued to his sides. He looked back at the soldier standing in the doorway, but it couldn't be right. Sergeant Bates had left Atlantis years ago after a run-in with a Wraith had left him with severe injuries. As far as he was aware Bates was now on Earth, working for Homeland Security. John had mentioned working with him while tracking down a missing replicator.

"Um. What are you doing here?"

Bates scowled. "Maybe you should pack it in for the day if you've forgotten why I'm here."

Confused, Rodney straightened and looked around the laboratory. He was still on Atlantis and in the same laboratory but something was off. The room seemed more spacious - or perhaps emptier. Something was missing - other than John.

"Where's Sheppard?"

The expression on Bates' face hardened. "Is that meant to be a joke, Doc? Because if it is, I have to tell you it's not funny."

"You're right. I must be tired," Rodney stated, adding a fake yawn for good measure. "I'll head to my quarters."

Bates followed on behind as Rodney made his way back to the transporter. Pieces of this puzzle were beginning to slot into place and he realized either he or Colonel SuperGene had touched something that had sent him to an alternate or parallel universe. What Rodney had to do now was figure out how to get back. He knew he ought to say something to Bates, perhaps elicit the help of the real Rodney McKay in this universe, or seek out Radek or John. Except he had a terrible feeling John was not here.

Bates said it was not funny, implying that it was a sick joke. That in itself implied that he knew of John Sheppard so some events had remained the same in both universes. Although Rodney was intrigued to know when the time lines had diverged, he was more concerned about finding a way back home to his universe - and his John.

Halfway back to his quarters Rodney hoped he was actually heading in the right direction. He had changed quarters twice since first arriving in Atlantis, upgrading each time to something bigger and better. The third set of quarters were the best yet, reserved for married couples, but if John was not in Atlantis then he and John would not be married.

"McKay?"

"I think I might grab some dinner first," he remarked, hoping to cover any mistake he might have already made.

Bates sighed. "Sure. Go ahead. Just don't head back into uncleared parts of the city without calling for an escort first. Colonel Sumner would hate for you to get sucked dry by a Wraith."

Rodney laughed awkwardly. Sumner was still alive in this universe. As soon as Bates left, Rodney headed for the closest transporter, making his way to the laboratories and sighing in relief when the door opened to a familiar setting. His favorite laptop, the one with the ding on the corner, was sitting on a workbench and he fired it up, quickly sifting through information.

Rodney sat down heavily when he discovered the time lines had diverged back on Athos that first day in the city, when Sheppard had inadvertently notified the Wraith of his existence by touching Teyla's long lost necklace. In Rodney's time line, the Wraith culling beam had picked up Sumner, Bates and Teyla among others. In this time line, it had picked up John, Ford, and several of the Athosians, but unlike in Rodney's time line, no one had gone to save them.

John was dead, and the thought almost brought Rodney to his knees.

"Doctor McKay, are you unwell?"

Rodney turned and saw Peter Grodin eying him strangely.

He blinked rapidly against the tears welling, finally closing them. "No. I'm... I'm just tired-."

"Who you talking to, Rodney? You got an imaginary friend you haven't mentioned? because I'm really not into threesomes."

"John!"

He couldn't help it, rushing over and flinging his arms around John, holding him tight. John patted his back awkwardly before giving in to the unusual display of affection in public. It was something they'd both agreed to keep at a minimum.

"Hey, buddy? You eaten enough today?" John asked and Rodney laughed.

Low blood sugar coupled with fatigue could have caused hallucinations, he thought, and perhaps his fears of never having found this happiness with John had fueled that nightmare world.

"Come on. Let's go grab something to eat and go watch a movie."

"Yes. Let's," he murmured, kissing John sweetly.

END  
.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not-So-Imaginary Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052165) by [Hyx_Sydin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin)




End file.
